The Cruise
by Mushmallow62
Summary: A very naughty fic with the Bladebreakers, and its a square! WARNING CONTAINS A LOT OF YAOI


Okay this was a challenge given to me by a wee sod called Kai-Hiwatari. Well, no, that would be wrong to say that. I accepted the challenge and then found myself buggered a wee bitty. But I can see the light at the end of the tunnel! PS This is a one shot fic, meaning no way in hell will there be any other chapters aside from this one. Please don't beg, I don't like people begging......... Also this is Yaoi. If you do not like Yaoi in any form what so ever, please leave now or you'll be scared for life. All right? Cool. Thanks for listening (Reading) my ramblings. And I would believe this is rated R, if you are easily offended, or are a wee inoccent person, you might want to leave this fic alone, or else you'll cry out 'My virgin eyes!' I'm done!  
  
The BladeBreaker's were heading home, by cruise. After all they did deserve it, they had won the World Championships and had defeated BioVolt on its weird quest for world domination. They all shared a big room, apart from Kenny, who everyone agreed should be sleeping through out the whole journey home. Tyson was in the games room watching kids beyblade, and he restraind himself from battling, it wouldn't be fair to those kids would it? But Tyson loved this kind of atmosphere, the excitement and thrill of who's beyblade would win overall. Though the neon wearing boy thought of all of his past battles with his team-mates. *I never defeated Rei. I battled him, we both won one apiece and then he backed out, saying that I would take him out easily. Then there was the first time me and Max battled, he won with out his bit beast. Then there is Kai, he defeated me so easily, then when we battled in the warehouse both our blades exisited the dish, and then our last battle, I won. I defeated the undefeatable Kai! I felt proud, I showed Kai that he was beatable, that he wasn't perfect. Ofcourse now that I realise why he was like that, I feel kinda bad.* Tyson shook his head, trying to get rid of such thought's; *What am I saying? I defeated Kai and gave it my all! Hum, I'm gonna eat.* With that thought said, Tyson left to eat at the cafe.  
  
Rei was in a resturant, unlike Tyson, he liked to have a nice meal that was well cooked. He began to think about his team, just like Tyson did. *Tyson and I, we have never defeated each other......... But I know if I battled him I would not win.......... But I did win when I did not have Driger with me....... Then again alot was riding on that, and I don't think Tyson gave it his all. Max is another one, we have never battled, ever. Which one of us would win? We would be evenly matched, I think, he's defensive and I'm offensive. Its strange, I can't think if we were to battle who would win, we're evenly matched and from what I've seen of Max he keeps getting better everytime he battles. Then there's Kai. Kai, well I have fought him with Tyson beside me, however it was meaningless, after all it wasn't official. But he defeated Tyson and myself so easily, making us look like we have only beyblade for a week! Not for years on end! But now we know why Kai was like that. I feel sorry for him, but I would never show it, Kai doesn't seem like the type of guy that you should feel sorry for. I'm betting that he would beat me into a pulp if he knew that!* Rei sighed and saw his food being brought out; *Tyson would hate this. One meal? Nope, Tyson would have a ten course meal, and extras!*  
  
Max was outside, walking around the ship's deck. It soothed him, made him feel relaxed to smell the ocean and to hear the water. Max was unlike Rei and Tyson, he never thought about his wins, it was always his defeats. Before this begins, everyone knows that Max has confidence, its obvious that he does, but he looks at his defeats to see what he had done wrong. *First time I battled Kai, I lost to him because of the power that his Dranzer had. And still has.* Max added, never liking to dishounor a member's bit beast; *Then I got Dracile during that battle, ofcourse I only had him for that battle and could not understand the full power that my bit beast had. I lost to Gary, his bit beast was really powerful, and we never really looked at all of my advantages, though if we had a rematch I bet I could bit Gary's bit beat. Then there was Iain, he defeated me, with the help of Spencer................. I was stupid, Kai told me it was a trick to get Dracile out and steal him. I should have listened! Why didn't I listen? Kai knew what the Demolition Boys were like! Why didn't I listen?!*  
  
'Max!' A male voice said, it sounded a bit concerned, and Max looked to see a pale face with two shark fin blue paint on either side of the boy's face.  
  
'Hey Kai,' Max said, and then he realised that he had almost fallen into the pool, and Kai was the only one holding him away from the water.  
  
'Just realised where you were going to end up, huh?' Kai said with a smirk, and pulled his team mate away from the pool.  
  
'Yea. Sorry. Er, what are you doing?' Max asked his team leader, well ex-team leader, Kai had said already that since the championships were over there was no more Bladebreakers.  
  
'I was wondering where you guy's were, then I remembered that we weren't a team any more,' Kai said, looking away from Max.  
  
'We're always gonna be a team Kai, no matter what,' Max said, sounding confident.  
  
'If you say so Max,' Kai said, but he did not sound so sure.  
  
It was evening, so no one was in the pool, infact no one was outside! Everyone was in a dinning area of some sort, eatting away.  
  
'Have you eatten?' Max asked him, and Kai shook his head; 'Well we might as well eat, I bet Tyson and Rei will already be there!'  
  
'Max, do you know how many cafe's and resturants this ship has?' Kai asked the blonde haired boy.  
  
'No,' Max answered simply.  
  
'A lot. And I'd prefer to go to one that Tyson isn't in,' Kai told him.  
  
'Why?' Max asked him, wondering why Kai hated Tyson once again, after what had happened.  
  
'Max, have you seen how much Tyson eats?' Kai asked him, and Max nodded; 'Do you honestly think that there would be any food left after Tyson has been there?'  
  
Max laughed, it would be the first time that Kai had said something as a joke, ofcourse what he said was true, but still funny.  
  
'Hey guy's!' Rei came up to them; 'You off to get something to eat?'  
  
'Yea, which one hasn't Tyson gone to?' Kai asked the cat like boy.  
  
'I think you should order in,' Rei said, sweat droping; 'Tyson is going into every single cafe and resturant there is on the ship,'  
  
'Your kidding!' Max exclaimed, and Rei shook his head.  
  
'No,'  
  
'You think he would have learned from the last time, and the American Championships,' Kai told them, and the other two remembered.  
  
'Oh no.......' Rei said, remembering the time that Tyson was ill after eatting too much, and could not battle, and so Kai had to take his place.  
  
'Lets go to our room and order in before Tyson comes,' Max said, and they all ran to there room.  
  
It was a dull room, cream paint, and some bizzare painting of a duck. The beds were all single and in a row. Max and Kai looked at a menu, and when Rei looked at them he started to laugh, to which the blue and crimson eyed boy's looked at him as if he was insane and they should leave the room quickly.  
  
'You looked like a couple on a date!' Rei exclaimed while laughing.  
  
'What?' Kai asked, and Max blushed.  
  
Rei was laughing to hard though he couldn't hear Kai. It was just the way that they sat close to each other, knees touching and there heads close to touching. Had they not been looking at a menu and rather at each other, Rei would swear they would have kissed.  
  
'This is annoying,' Kai growled, and Max nodded still red; 'What's wrong Max?'  
  
'Nothing,' Max replied; 'So, what do you want?'  
  
'I'm guessing you want a pizza?' Kai asked him, and Max nodded; 'Order that with whatever you want, and get a large. We might be nice and let Rei have some,'  
  
Max nodded, and phoned to the chief, who was more than happy to give them pizza with everything apart from pineapple, onion and mushrooms. Max told him there room number, and hung up. He turned and saw Kai and Rei in the middle of a pillow fight.  
  
'How can you be insulted by what I said?!' Rei exclaimed, only he got a pillow in his mouth.  
  
'I'm not insulted! I just can't believe you said it!!!' Kai told him, and dogged a pillow heading his way.  
  
'Heh, yea Rei, that was really mean!' Max said and joined in.  
  
'Wait two against one? Not fair!!!' Rei said, and Kai smirked, while Max just smiled.  
  
'Life isn't fair!' Kai said and the two boy's attacked the poor white tiger with there pillows.  
  
'Now who's laughing?' Max said as he and Kai looked at Rei on the floor with specks of feather's in his hair and clothes.  
  
'Room service!' A male voice called in.  
  
'I hope that's the pizza and not Tyson,' Rei said, getting up slowly as Max opened the door to allow the man, wearing all white, enter with a trolley and leave again.  
  
'I'm starving,' Max said once he got a whiff of the pizza.  
  
'Same here,' Kai said and took the pizza down onto the floor so the he and Max could share with ease. And maybe share with Rei.  
  
As the two munched away, Rei smiled and it was unnoticed by the other two boy's. They looked like a couple, and he thought it was amusing as they were extremely different.  
  
'Hey Rei,' Max said and looked at the white tiger.  
  
'Yea?' Rei said, not sure if he should be wery about Max's question, should he have one.  
  
'Are you with Mariah? Or planning to get with her?' Max asked him and Rei spluttered.  
  
'Max, and think Rei is coughing a furball,' Kai joked, and Rei looked indignant; 'Besides who would want that bubble gum girl?'  
  
'Hey! Mariah is like a sister to me, nothing more,' Rei informed Max, but glared at Kai.  
  
'So, are you saying that if Mariah wasn't like a sister to you, you would date her?' Kai asked him, and once more Rei spluttered; 'I hope you get that furball out of your throat Rei,'  
  
Amazingly, Max and Kai had managed to finish off the large pizza by themselves. Rei looked at Kai angrily, while the crimson eyed one just stared back, showing no emotion.  
  
'No. She's not my type,' Rei said, and then thought of a question for Kai; 'But what about you? What about Emily?'  
  
'Emily?' Kai repeated, trying to remember where the name came from.  
  
'All Stars?' Rei said in a sigh.  
  
'Oh her. No, she would just annoy me, actually she annoys me any time that she's around me,' Kai told him.  
  
'Besides I think Chief likes her,' Max added, and the crimson and amber eyed one's both nodded.  
  
'Max, you forgot to order some drinks,' Kai said.  
  
'Sorry,' Max said sheepishly.  
  
'There's some drinks in here anyway,' Rei said, opening a small fridge, and took out a can which was a bit larger than normal cans.  
  
'What language is this?' Max said and Rei passed it to Kai.  
  
'German, I'm not sure what it says, some sort of drink, but what harm can it do to drink it?' Kai said and Rei got two more can's out.  
  
All three of the Bladebreaker boy's drank at the same time. When they had swallowed the liquid, Kai and Rei had realised what they were drinking. However Max, being the inoccent boy that we all love, did not know and because of that he kept drinking, until Kai pried the can out of his hand.  
  
'What is wrong?' Max said, feeling very happy.  
  
'Max, this is beer!' Rei exclaimed, and felt he was doing that alot.  
  
'So? They knew we would be having this room, and they knew what age we would be,' Max said, and then leaned on Kai for support; 'So, it was also in German...... We can pretend to be inoccent people in all this! Should we get caught!'  
  
Rei smiled again, but the smile left when he saw the warning look that Kai gave him. Kai, ofcourse was being a wall for Max.  
  
'He's right, if we hadn't of known that this was beer we would have carried on drinking,' Rei said and Kai nodded; 'So its not our fault,' Rei said with a smirk and drank his can.  
  
'I'm supposed to be the leader,' Kai said, but Max nuzzled into his cheek whispered;  
  
'You said in Russia that the Bladebreaker's were no longer a team, remember?'  
  
'Didn't you say that we would always be a team, no matter what?' Kai said the blonde haired boy, who had wrapped his arms around the two toned blue haired boy.  
  
'This doesn't count. It was beyblading,' Max told him, and hugged Kai, queezing him.  
  
'Yea!' Rei said happily.  
  
'Ah geez.' Kai said shaking his head; 'I guess it could be worse........ I could be with the Demolition Boy's, and it could be Iain doing this..................... Right that's it, i've lost the will to live,'  
  
Once Kai said that he drank the beer, in one go.  
  
'Woohoo!' Max said, still hugging Kai.  
  
'Wait a go Kai! Damn! I've seen Mariah do that before!' Rei said and the other two started to laugh; 'What?'  
  
'I thought you said Mariah was like a sister?' Kai asked Rei, his arm around Max's.  
  
'Shuddup!' Rei said, moving towards them and then pounced, sending them all to the floor.  
  
'We're in a pretty weird position,' Kai noticed, Rei's lips were near his neck, and his own lips were near Max's.  
  
'Yea,' Max said, moving close, and then the door opened and Tyson stood there.  
  
'Hey......' Tyson said; 'Group hug!' And he was on the floor with the other boy's.  
  
Now the position was a bit different; Max was at Kai's chest area, more so to the left than the middle, Rei was at Max's lower region's, Tyson had the most odd position of the lot, his had was at Kai's lower regions too, however Tyson's own lower regions were at Kai's head. To see the boy's like this maybe strange, however they are under the influence of alcohol and so can be forgiven.  
  
'Hum.....' Max started to nuzzling into Kai, and then start to pull at his top, trying to take it off and then he remember Kai's scarf, so he took that off first, and then his top. Tyson moved his leg and shut the door with a loud bang.  
  
'No one had better come in,' Rei said and Kai started to laugh; 'What?'  
  
'Your too young,' Kai told him and started to unzip Tyson's fly, and Tyson did the same thing to Kai. Rei just shrugged, and moved Max's top up to kiss his stomach. And a few licks too.  
  
Max had started at Kai's nipple on the left, as he could not get to the right side of Kai because of Tyson. Ofcourse, Max moved to Kai's neck and ear to them some attention, as well as his shoulder. All with his loving, yet alcohol influenced, kisses. Kai couldn't complain about the attention Max was giving him, he actually enjoyed the feeling, ofcourse his attention would have to go else where too. Tyson was busy licking and sucking gently on Kai's stiff organ, all the way to the base, and slowly back to the tip, Kai did things differently, he licked with his tounge, but his mouth never covered Tyson's now completely hard organ, just his tongue. He then decided to let Tyson have it, and his mouth took in the hard organ slowly, painfully slowly if you were the other person. Rei had pleasured Max to get the blonde haired boy all hot and bothered, ofcourse he wasn't at the best part yet! He undid the fly and was pleased to see that Max had responded well to his treatment on his upper body. Rei placed his mouth over the tip of the stiff organ, and moved his tounge to lick the underside of it. Max had moaned with delight, and was ready to let it go. As were the other two, but they noticed that Rei didn't have anyone to help him become, unstiff. Because of that Kai and Tyson swapped, so that it was Rei and Tyson whoe pleased each other, and Kai and Max. It was fair all round, so they all thought as each of them came in there partner's mouth. Max had moved, once he and Kai had finished, and moved towards Kai's neck, that was becoming his favourite place.  
  
'We should do this again some time,' Tyson said, snuggling into Rei.  
  
'I think we should go again now,' Rei said with a smirk.  
  
'Hum,' Max moaned, trying to sleep on Kai.  
  
'We'll leave it. Max?' Kai stroked the blonde hair gently, and then decided to carry Max to a bed.  
  
'Yea,' Tyson said and pulled Rei with him.  
  
'All right fine,' Rei said and they all went to there own individual beds.  
  
Rei was near the door, on the bed next to him was Max, and next to Max was Kai, and then Tyson. The two boy's at the end 's fell fast asleep, and Kai had to smirk. *Rei wanted us to continue. And yet he is tired.*  
  
'Kai?' Max's voice was just a whisper.  
  
'Max, I thought you were asleep?' Kai asked the blue eyed boy.  
  
'I dozed off, thank's for putting me to bed,' Max said to him.  
  
'I can't leave you on the floor,' Kai told him and they both smiled.  
  
'Yea well, do you notice that we're not drunk any more?' Max asked him, and the crimson eyed one nodded.  
  
'Yea, now here's the test, to see if these two remember any of it,' Kai said, inicating to Rei and Tyson.  
  
'True,' Max said; 'Night Kai,' Max curled up and closed his eyes.  
  
'Night Max,' Kai said and place his hands on the back of his head, he felt like sleeping that way tonight.  
  
The next morning Kai was up first, and in the shower when someone came in with him. The only one slightly awake, Kai had noticed, was Rei.  
  
'Mind if I join you?' Rei purred into Kai's ear.  
  
If Kai was the shuddering kind of guy he would have shuddered at feeling Rei's breath on his neck, however he is not.  
  
'Why not?' Kai said and felt Rei rubbing soap on his chest.  
  
Kai got some soap too, and he turned around to clean Rei's own chest. Meanwhile, during the time that Rei and Kai were cleaning each other, Max and Tyson had decided to have some fun too. Neither of them knew what was going on, they just wanted there stiff organ's to have some attention, and they were given alot of attention.  
  
'Max, why should Rei and Kai use all the hot water? The shower is big enough,' Tyson said with a wicked smile.  
  
'Sure,' Max said with a smile and the two boy's stripped off before entering the bathroom, then they entered the shower, one was massaging Rei, and the other Kai.  
  
'Opps,' They heard Tyson's voice.  
  
'Tyson!' Rei's voice was heard.  
  
'What is it?' Max asked, he was enjoying this quietness, and getting attention from Kai.  
  
'Tyson dropped the soap!' Rei said.  
  
'Don't worry Tyson, you'll know when you've come to it, you'll slip on it,' Kai told Tyson, who did not like that remark.  
  
'Shut up Kai!' Tyson yelled back.  
  
Kai never made a come back, the only thing Rei and Tyson heard was moans, and then they decided to leave the shower. And Tyson found the soap, as it had managed to exsit the shower and onto the tiled floor, causing Tyson to fall onto his crotch.  
  
'Are you all right?' Rei asked, and Tyson looked at him; 'Stupid question, sorry,'  
  
'I hope its not broken,' Tyson told Rei, who smiled.  
  
'Well, I'll help make it better, and we can find out if its broken too,'   
  
'Mmmmhh.....' Max moaned inside the shower.  
  
'Humm.....' Kai said, kissing the back of Max's shoulders.  
  
'Kai...... Kai..... I can't...... Hold.........' Max started and cried out, his seed spilled out onto Kai's hand, and then Kai's own seed entered Max's body.  
  
Max clinged to Kai, feeling very tired and yet satisfied all at the same time. It was also comforting that Kai did, in his own way, care about him.  
  
'Well, we'll all have to do this again,' Kai said with a smirk, as he carried Max to his bed, and they saw Rei and Tyson on a bed, each panting and sweaty.  
  
'Yeup, we have to do this again!' Max said happily and felt Kai's lips kiss his cheek. 


End file.
